Hello, It's Me
by TieDyeJackson
Summary: A little ficlet that struck me this morning, An AU taking place at the Todd Rundgren concert in the pilot.


"Why does she even hang out with you anyway?" Eric huffed as he tried to get himself comfortable in the back of the Vista Cruiser, The sounds of the concert he should rightfully be in drifting to his ears.

"She needs a more feminine influence in her life, she may be a lumberjack but she's also a lady!" Jackie huffed back with her arms crossed in annoyance, staring at the roof of the car rather than making eye contact.

"I've known her a lot longer than you, she was actually pretty fun until she got involved with Satan"

"Just shut up, geek"

Eric took that as his queue to enjoy the music and ignore the annoyance of the pampered princess beside him. Bob was to blame for this, taking a shining to her and now she was over at Donna's more often than she was home. Now she was forced into the gang by proxy. Eric hated her shrill little voice, her princess attitude and pretty much everything about the spoiled little brat.

She had changed Donna too, it was her fault that Donna was probably making out with Kelso right now. She was supposed to be his dammit, that was the dynamic that they always had but then Jackie came along and got in Donna's ear most likely about how handsome Kelso was and what good boyfriend material he was. They were two of his closest friends and he loved them but the feeling hung heavy in his gut.

"Drawing straws was so stupid, why'd you think of it" Eric sighed to break the silence.

"It was completely fair, we had to give up two tickets and at least we got your car fixed" Jackie snapped back.

"Well, isn't that great, bet you are regretting that idea right now!" Eric stared daggers at her.

"Eric you've had a bee in your damn bonnet for weeks now. Relax!"

Eric stewed in silence, every time a response came to mind it held on the tip of his tongue.

"I'm sorry" Jackie said quietly after what seemed forever.

"Well, to be fair, Eve did accept the apple you gave her" Eric grinned.

"Stop it, jerk. I'm being serious. I'm not completely blind and I understand that Donna choosing Michael instead of you hurt and I don't like seeing my friends hurt," Jackie looked him square in the eye as she said it and he was at a loss for words.

"You have to understand… I can tell what people want or need even before they do…"

Eric rolled his eyes, He was quite familiar with the Jackie Rant.

Jackie hit him "Like I said, I'm being serious. Donna is my best friend, but to be honest she is a bit of a control freak. She's all about burning her bra and showing her independence in the face of male patriarchy and all that. And Michael, let's face it, needs someone who will take care of him and to give him a cuff upside the head when he is being an idiot."

Eric sighed but nodded allowing her to continue with silent agreement.

"Well maybe not hitting him upside the head EVERY time because that brain doesn't need any more damage than he already causes it."

Eric stifled a laugh.

"But, getting back on point. They complement each other. Donna makes sure he isn't too silly and Michael makes sure she isn't too serious. I get stuck with them when they hang out solo because Bob would blow a gasket, so we go to my place. They really do care for each other and when Kelso isn't around you guys he can be surprisingly sweet and romantic" Jackie stopped and her face hardened a bit "If you mock him or say anything about this conversation to anyone, I will kill you, geek!"

Eric threw up his hands in mock surrender.

"Anyway, she liked both of you in her own little way, but like I said I read people. Sure you two would be happy for the first little while if you would have ended up together but despite your outer geek, you have a strength to you. You are the glue that holds us all together, Eric.

Eric looked at her like she had grown another head.

"You really have no idea. Sure you may not be strong in the physical sense… and I mean like…not at all… you weigh like what…five pounds soaking wet… but what you lack in muscle you make up for in heart. You don't know how luck you have it, Eric. You have Red and Kitty who love you and love each other, you know how rare that is. Sure, you are sad about Donna but look how much you have and how much you mean to each of those people in that concert right now who would go to the wall for you. So if you and Donna would have gotten together you would have clashed because you are the example of selflessness and Donna is all about proving her point. Not saying anything wrong regarding my best friend. Some people are just like that. Hell, when she dances, she leads. You are the leader in a different way, you lead us by example and compassion and I didn't want anything to go wrong with Donna and you because you would take the brunt of that hurt"

Eric was dumbfounded. He felt like a dumbass because she had called his number even when he didn't realize it. He had thought about Donna and him for most of his life and now he realized it was all with rose colored glasses. They were all great friends but taking a step outside himself he realized they were two different people. Jackie was looking out for him, looking out for them all so he took a deep breath and pulled his jaw off the floor of the Cruiser.

"You're right." He said and Jackie was taken back at bit by that admission.

"I guess I just viewed everything was like a fated fairytale between Donna and I without really looking at the facts. Don't go around saying this to anyone but you are a really good friend too, Jackie."

He swore her hundred watt smile lit up the whole car.

"I know we rag on you all the time and act like we hate you but I can honestly say, you are part of the gang now, even if it started begrudgingly. And despite you bitchy exterior, you really do care for us in your own way."

And for the first time in weeks, Eric felt happy. Sitting in his car, having a conversation with the devil.

"This feels weird, doesn't it? Complementing each other, I mean"

Jackie broke the silence awkwardly.

"You're still the lord of darkness" Eric Smirked.

"And you'll always be such a lame geek" Jackie smiled back.

They sat in companionable silence avoiding each other's gaze until Eric felt a weight in his hand.

It was her hand.

And as they locked eyes, Eric couldn't help but lace his fingers with hers. They both didn't look away as they got closer and closer to another and for both of them, it felt like the rest of the world just drifted away on the music hanging in the wind.

"Hey Jackie"

"Yes Eric"

"Just promise me one thing."

"What, Eric?"

"Promise me you won't talk. It may ruin the moment to remind me how annoying you are"

She frogged him in the arm hard and they both chuckled, but they didn't stop kissing.

And they both wished at the moment, it would never end.


End file.
